


Encounter

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: An encounter with a figure of the past reveals just how much Clarice has changed and how far she's willing to go.





	Encounter

He was a figure on the crowd, laughing with other guests of the party when she spotted him.  
She picked Sophia up almost in an impulse, the child gave her a look as if waiting for an explanation. Purple eyes watched her mother’s face for a lingering moment before her attention is caught by the approaching man who took off his sunglasses as he entered.  
Sophia couldn’t see it, but she felt the gentle shift and the sudden relaxation of her mother’s shoulders as her father touched the small of her back, his gaze following his wife’s.  
“What an interesting surprise” the man commented, hand caressing Clarice’s back in a soothing manner.  
“Why is he here?” she questioned.  
“I highly doubt, my dear, that Barney would have arranged for a second date with us,” Lecter told her, sensing that her tension was mostly because of the child in her arms. Former Agent Starling was more than a little aware that they could handle an emergency, however, exposing their child to such situation was far from being a thought that she appreciated.  
For a moment, Hannibal wondered just how far his little Starling would go to protect her cub. Just how many terrible thoughts had crossed her mind since she saw Barney?  
The good doctor leaned closer to his wife’s ear, taking in her scent before letting out a quiet whisper: “Do you wish to leave?”  
She shifted. “No, we came here for Abraham and Ernest, we’ll see them and congratulate them on their anniversary”  
He gave her a subtle nod and a gentle kiss on her shoulder. “Very well, then. Shall we?”

 

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Grayson”  
Clarice gave the man a look, a small smile appearing on her lips. “Barney”  
His eyes took a moment to observe the child the woman held. “Hello, young lady”  
Sophia studied the man carefully, she never sensed the way her mother tensed as she considered which language the girl would respond on. It had been hard to get her to stick to English, the girl had a liking for French, but, gladly she didn’t fight her father’s Lithuanian and was smart enough not to try and test him during her lessons.  
When the simple “Hello” came out, Clarice was discreet not to let her relief show and was quick to intervene. Sophia was out of the limits, she would not have the man gathering information on their daughter or using her to get to them.  
“Enjoying your trip, Barney?”  
“Very much, yes” he did not dare to ask her the question back. “How is your husband? I see he’s well acquainted with both Abraham and Ernest”  
“We are friends with them, yes. How do you know them?”  
“My companion is a good friend of Abraham”  
“I see”  
“I do have to comment, Mrs. Grayson, that you have never looked better” Barney observed. “I see this new life suits you”  
“It would seem that I’ve found where I belong”  
The nurse smiled. “I’m glad, for both of you”  
“Thank you” there was more to his comment, but she would not give him the opening to go further.  
There was no denying that being with Hannibal had changed her - hell, meeting him had turned her life upside down, but Sophia was another matter entirely, for both of them. If there was ever a way to make them closer, the girl was it. Clarice was well aware of just how far they’d go for the child.  
“I do hope our paths stop crossing, though,” he said.  
The smile that appeared on her lips was as satisfied as it was cruel. “I would have to agree, for everyone’s sake”  
Barney nodded, ready to take his leave. The sight of Lecter approaching made him sure that it was time to go. “Mrs. Grayson”  
“Barney” the tone stopped him, much to his nervousness.  
“Yes, Caroline?”  
“If I ever hear a word of either of these encounters, I assure you that my husband’s history will pale in comparison to my retaliation” Clarice gave him a moment. “Are we clear?”  
“Very much, madam”  
The nurse left with steps just a bit too quick for a calm person.  
Hannibal laid his arm on Clarice’s waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek, kept his mouth close to her ear. “My dear, one would say that you’ve frightened our poor Barney”  
She smiled. “Perhaps”  
He pressed closer to her form. “Shall we go home? I believe there’s a conversation for us to finish on Sappho”  
By now, Clarice knew him well. The implications in his tone were not for Sappho, and she was more than aware that her display of protectiveness had caused him more than professional curiosity.  
Her smile grew and she turned to face him, glad to find them very very close. “Surely, my love”  
The Lecters left the party with calm steps, but an inner eagerness to get home in Castle Lecter, back to their quiet and peaceful nest.


End file.
